Tan distinto
by Zarite
Summary: Podían ser tan distintos y a la vez tan idénticos.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y Naruto no me pertenecen._

**T**an distinto.

Cuando Hibari la conoció nunca imagino que llegaría a _sentir_ algo por ella. Después de todo para él los sentimientos eran demasiado herbívoro, débil y un tanto molesto, sin embargo ella le enseño que esos sentimientos pueden llegar a ser muy fuertes. Hibari la conoció cuando hacia su patrulla habitual al instituto de Naminori, en realidad Hibari estaba con demasiada pereza aquel día pero no pudo dejar de patrullar por su—de alguna forma llamado—honor hacía el instituto. La encontró escondida por los cuerpos masculinos que la rodeaban, aquellos chicos intentaban tocarla mientras los ojos de ella parecían arder de furia, una parte de él, el prefecto decía que debía ir a destruir a los que perturbaban la paz de su instituto, sin embargo otra parte decía que lo dejara y asunto resuelto, cuando estaba meditando a cual hacer caso ella se desembarazo de una mano masculina que apretaba su antebrazo, le dio una patada en la espinilla y después un codazo en el vientre, segundos después aquel chico estaba en el suelo seminconsciente, los dos que quedaban miraron a la chica con ligero asombro antes de sonreírse mutuamente con algo de alegría.

Mientras la chica daba patadas certeras Hibari la miró fríamente, la chica sabía defenderse, es más, daba unos golpes nada acorde a su especie—herbívora—, y eso le sorprendía ligeramente, Hibari entrecerró los ojos cuando vio caer al último chico agarrándose el vientre y ella reír victoriosa.

Desde luego pensó Hibari en ese momento, no era nada habitual para una herbívora. Y cuando la encontró de nuevo en el instituto como su compañera pensó que era algo—quizás mucho—divertido. Una nueva especie llegaba a su vida, a su monótona vida de hacer la paz para el instituto.

Aquella chica que tenía el pelo en dos moños mostraba una sonrisa amigable cuando se le acercaban sus amigas—hizo demasiado rápido amistad, según Hibari—y mostraba seriedad y frialdad ante las miradas burlonas de algunas, y hasta una mirada fulminante a los que le atosigaban, rápidamente ella se dio a conocer en el instituto, porque además de ser la chica nueva del instituto era también muy buen en Karate y deportes de algo riesgo para la integridad física y se dio a conocer también que era muy buena en kendō.

Hibari la descubrió un día entrenando sola en el campo de beisbol con Yamamoto Takeshi, ambos sonreían y mostraban en la sonrisa una seguridad asombrosa, claro está menos para él, se sorprendió demasiado poco después de haber escuchado las historias que rondaban por su instituto, que ella era muy buena en los deportes. En el beisbol cuando jugaba con Takeshi le llevaba fácilmente el ritmo, y eso era para sorprender a la mayoría de estudiantes que no podían seguir el ritmo de Yamamoto.

Sin embargo Hibari de vez en cuando se la cruzaba por los caminos y no le hacía caso alguno, a decir verdad quería borrarle la existencia, porque una parte de él no dejaba de pensar en ella y eso era ciertamente _molesto_. Por ello cuando ella se paro frente suyo con los brazos cruzados y ojos destellantes de furia retenida él alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres herbívora?

La chica apretó furiosamente sus labios, unos inusualmente de color rosado, ¿Desde cuando la herbívora tenía los labios rosados? ¿No eran acaso color caoba? Un momento, ¿Y desde cuando él le miraba los labios?

Hibario frunció el ceño mucho más molesto que segundos atrás.

TenTen le frunció el ceño y ladeo la mirada furibunda a un lado. Hibari apretó los labios mientras ella seguía sin responderle.

Por último Tenten alzó la mirada hacia él y declaro con voz tétrica y enronquecida por la furia; Eres idiota Hibari Kyouya.

Cuando Hibari recibió el insulto lo primero que hizo su mente fue hace un clic, reproducir el sonidos exactamente durante veinte segundos para después salir de su ensoñación y ver que la chica no estaba.

Días después Hibari se enteró discretamente porque la chica lo insultaba, al parecer—y solo parecer—él había herido al querido amigo de la chica, un tal Neji Hyuga, Hibari ni siquiera se acordaba de él pero después que lo vio por la esquinas de sus ojos el mismo día recordó que le había golpeado porque el chico se metió en una lucha que él tenía con esos estúpidos niñatos que no sabían respetar las normas del instituto Naminori, no supo más de él porque solo se centró en los chicos irrespetuosos. Así que al parecer el chico tenía un guarda espalda femenina y que también no le gustaba que dañaran a su protegido.

Hibari bufo ante lo tonto que sonaba, pero no menos concluyente.

Y Hibari no la había vuelto a ver ni siquiera a pensar en ella hasta ese día, en el que llovía y ella se aferraba a un paraguas color gris con ojos abnegados en lágrimas. ¿Quién la hizo llorar? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Y la más importante, ¿Por qué se sentía enfurecido con el mundo entero al ver sus lágrimas?

Kyoya no era hombre de revelar sus sentimientos, apenas algunas personas sabían como se sentía por dentro y esas personas eran su madre y padre que cuando lo miraban de reojo sabían lo que sentían, no por algo era sus progenitores, después de ellos nadie conocía en realidad a Hibari Kyouya, unos lo tachaban de misterioso, otros de monstruo, y otros solo querían no encontrárselo nunca, así que no sabían nada a parte de que era el prefecto y quería una tranquilidad absoluta en su instituto.

Pero en ese instante solo quería destrozar todo, romper en añicos cualquier objeto, descargar su ira y respirar, mirarle de reojo y preguntar con suavidad, ¿No eras tú la que me llamaste _idiota_, herbívora, entonces porque ahora pareces _tú_ la idiota?

Sin embargo se apoyó en los casilleros de los estudiantes y susurro con voz tétrica.

—¿Qué haces?

La chica dio un salto para después encararlo con las cejas fruncidas y las lágrimas detenidas debajo de sus pestañas, era absolutamente pensó en ese momento él, _hermosa_.

Tenten miraba apenas al prefecto, casi no podía ver nada con las lágrimas de por medio, pero sabía que era él, ¿Quién si no tenía ese ronco sonido a la hora de hablar? ¿Quién sino le erizaba la piel cuando escuchaba su voz?

Avergonzada se limpió sus lágrimas y bajo un momento los ojos hasta mirar la lluvia.

¿Por qué lloraba?

Fácil.

Neji.

Neji.

Todo era debido a Neji y su estúpida mierda de no querer verla como mujer, de tratarla como una niñata de parvulario, de su frialdad.

A veces Tenten odiaba Neji, pero otras, la mayor parte, se encontraba enamorada de él, por ello cuando éste le rechazo ella creyó verse en el jodido infierno, pero comprobó que el infierno estaba ahora mismo ahí. Junto a él.

Con esos ojos azules penetrante y oscuros, con ese porte engreído y fuerte. Tan igual a Neji. Pero, miró Tenten con asombro, tan distinto al mismo tiempo.

Él parecía ligeramente cabreado a sus ojos, casi de igual forma cuando veía a los que se saltaban las normas establecidas en el instituto.

Tenten sonrió por lo bajo y salió corriendo, dejando caer unas gotas de lluvia a su uniforme y después cubrir con su paraguas gris su cuerpo.

Tan distinto. Tan idéntico. Tan distinto.

Tan… _él_.

Cuando Hibari la volvió a ver descubrió que la chica ya no era amiga intima de Neji Hyuga, es más, casi nadie podía verlos juntos y eso al parecer en vez de deprimirla la alegraba, ya que sonría con más ánimos y también cuando se cruzaban sus caminos ella le sonría de lado, casi con burla, pero mierda decía una parte de él, tan _seductora_.

Podrían ser distintos, es más hasta él lo diría pero eso no dejaba de que ambos se sintieran atraídos como imanes, como grandes imanes que no podían desprenderse.

Por ello cuando él se encontraba en el tejado del instituto y sintió unos labios en los suyos abrió los ojos con asombro para matar a dicha persona, pero ni bien abrió sus ojos azules descubrió los marrones de ella, con chispa de burla, con amistad, con cariño, con tan fuerza que Hibari alargo la mano y la poso en la nuca de la chica para profundizar el beso.

Nadie podía saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, pero cuando estaba ella era como si esa jodida puerta quedara echa añicos, no cambiaba su personalidad, no decía palabras dulces, menos aun amorosas, solo era él dejándose llevar por una vez en su vida por lo que decía su corazón, ese instrumento que latía a veces con desenfreno cuando ella le miraba, o se volvía lento cuando ella se echaba en sus piernas para mirar el cielo en el tejado.

Ese instrumento que en ocasiones se sintió temeroso de sentir algo más que la adrenalina de la lucha.

Además pensó en ese momento con burla, ella podía dar buena lucha.


End file.
